Just Another Ordinary Miracle
by theladyofthelost
Summary: Amy had left S.H.I.E.L.D for a reason. But what happens when the reason has disappeared and S.H.I.E.L.D. has decided they need their top agent and genius doctor back? Will she be able to face her past? During and after the movie. Sorry I suck at summaries. I'll try to keep everyone in character Some Clint/oc and Bruce/oc later on... but who knows I may change that :) *on hiatus*
1. Not Always Alone

Authors Note: This is my first time writing a fan-fiction so please try to be nice! I do not own the Avengers or any of the Marvel superheroes other than the OC's I've created! This story takes place before, during, and after the movie, forgive me if I get any immediate movie details wrong. Thanks ~ theladyofthelost

Chapter One:

Not Always Alone

The air in the gym was humid, making sweat pour off Amy's body in waves as she blocked yet another swipe to her head from her opponent, Michael. Seeing an opportunity, she slides a leg behind Michael's and pushes, causing him to fall to the ground at her knees.

"So what's on your mind?" He asks her as he stands up still panting. Amy cocked her head to the side, raising her eyebrows in question.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." She replied, walking over to he water bottle on the wooden bench. Michael gave her a look and a bitter laugh, showing his doubt in her words.

"Last time you fought like that, you were pissed at something, or rather someone." Judging her reaction he sat down next to her wiping sweat from his brow, "Is it... work?" He added hastily, causing her to whip her head up throwing him a glare that could kill. They both worked at the FBI and he knew that she had a talk with their boss earlier today, a revolting image of a man that Amy had despised for the four years she had worked there.

"This is none of your business, Michael! Don't go meddling in things you have nothing to do with!" Amy snapped, the words acting like an unexpected bite of anger.

"So it is work then." Michael said a triumphant look crossing his face, before it slipped off his features when he caught her expression. "Was it really that bad?" He asked in concern, as Amy turned her face away from him.

"I got reassigned." She muttered quietly looking up to meet her best friend's shocked gaze, as he took in the news.

"What!? Marks can't do that! You've been working for four years, and you're a valuable asset! The people here are like family to you, right?" He fumed, getting up from his sitting position to pace about the room angrily.

"Apparently, he can't but an old acquaintance can. I'm supposed to leave tomorrow morning at 6 AM on the dot." She sighed, looking down at her tennis shoes thoughtfully. "I wasn't even allowed to tell you, I just hated to say take-off without saying goodbye to you first."

"An old acquaintance? From the FBI?

"No, definitely not. He has a lot more say than Marks has or ever will." Michael nodded in understanding.

"Where are you going to be stationed at? Is it near here?" Michael inquired, seeming to have calmed down slightly.

"I am being stationed on an air base." Michael looked surprised at her words.

"The one in New Mexico?"

"No, this is a... different kind of airbase, for a special government project. It's main purpose is on more of a need to know basis... All I can tell you is that once I'm on location there will be only one way to and from the base." She explained, wringing her hands. Michael grabbed one of her hands, causing her piercing grey eyes to meet his blue ones.

"Do you have to go? I mean you're from the research ward of the FBI."

"Yes, I have to." She answered, adding a statement she knew she might regret. "And no I'm not, I never was."

00000000

Standing beside her suitcase, Amy took in her new surroundings through tired eyes. Other recruits and agents performed drills on the runway of the helicarrier around her, the ones in charge saluting her as they past recognising her. She sighed, she had forgotten her standings at S.H.I.E.L.D. over the past four years when she had been working with the FBI. Giving them all the cold smile and matching look she had been known for her years as an agent, she nodded back at them daring each and every one to even try talking to her. Turning around Amy could see a red headed female on her way over to her, walking with a sense of purpose and attitude that Amy had only seen one person pull off.

Smirking she crossed her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow as she waited for the woman to pull even with her. Amy took a breath preparing for the encounter after all the last time she had seen the agent, things didn't quite go as planned. Arriving in front of her the agent mirrored Amy's stance except her smile was slightly more welcoming.

"Artemis. You're back." Amy threw her head back as she gave a bitter laugh before responding, sneering slightly at her old 'friend'.

"Agent Romonava; I don't go by that name anymore as you full well know. Fury has asked me to come help find your missing lego piece and the horned goat from up on high."

"So he filled you in on the situation?" The red-head inquired, motioning for them to walk inside the floating fortress.

"No my old boss did, and just the basics, Fury seemed to want to wait for me to actually get to his latest play toy before he told me anything of too much importance. He seems to be holding a grudge after last time." Romonav gave a short laugh, opening the door for Amy.

"You declared him an insufferable idiot, and then proceeded to stop the rogue agents, but not before you blew his favorite submarine out of the water."

"You helped, of course, and so did Barton." She said a slight smile finally resting on her lips, which promptly fled when she saw the look on the agent's face.

"Natasha... what's wrong? Did something happen to Clint?" Amy asked, as she watched the look that had graced the agent's face disappear quicker than it appeared. The redhead looked at her companion, her eyes soft for a split second with some unknown emotion, before turning back to the stare of steel.

"I... I think Fury wants to speak with you." Romonava said, changing the subject as they reached a platform where a handful of agents sat at computer stations and a group of men stood off to the side. Turning at their arrival a man in a long black trench-coat and an eyepatch walked forward to meet them, his mouth set in a grim line. Amy grit her teeth, bracing herself for his words, after all it had been four and a half years and two blown up submarines since she last saw him.

"Director Fury." She said, clearing her throat.

"Amelia Ryanson... We have much to discuss."


	2. An Explanation

Author's Note: So here is chapter two! A bit longer than the last! Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the Marvel superheroes, just my OCs!

Chapter Two:

An Explanation and An Unexpected Friend

Fury grasped her hand in a firm handshake, which she returned in kind. She gave him and his companions each a quick once over, taking in their appearance all in stride. Agent Coulson she knew of course, and Dr. Bruce Banner (along with his other side) was no stranger to her, but the last man was unknown to her and was clearly uncomfortable being there.

"Agent Artemis." Coulson said giving her a nod and the kind smile that he had not lost through the years. "It's good to see you! How have you been?" He asked with what seemed to be genuine curiosity. Before Amy could contradict him and answer his question, Fury cut in obviously not wanting to continue the small talk.

"You'll have to catch up and make niceties later, Coulson. I would like to speak to Amelia alone. I trust you all can get to where you're supposed to be by yourselves?" Fury said giving them all a hard glare, making no room for argument.

"I'll talk to you later, 'Melia." Coulson said quietly as he passed her, giving her a soft pat on the arm as he and the stranger left, the latter glancing at her questioningly. Fury strode down the observation deck, obviously expecting her to follow.

"So I take it Director Marks filled you in?" He asked, as he pulled up documents on the surfaces in front of him.

"Yeah he did. Just the basics though." Amy stated, furrowing her eyebrow at the information in front of her. "No offense, but why am I here? You already have a genius, and by the looks of that other guy, some muscle. Why do you need me?" She commented, leaning her back up against a rail.

"We need all the agents we have access to. The issue is a bit more urgent than I told Marks, and we don't the feds poking their inexperienced noses in our business."

"But you have plenty of agents! I saw the recruits, they seem fine to me. Maybe a little on the scrawny side, but adequate enough for your enemy, El Loco." She stated, adding in cross eyes and a finger circling beside her ear for the last part.

"We don't need just agents, we need experience. Among other things..."

"Other things?" Amy blanched "Is that why Banner is here? You know full well how much he hates his other side! What makes you think he'll help you? Or anyone else like him for that matter, myself included." Fury just looked at her steadily, before answering.

"That other man with Banner? That was Steve Rodgers, better known as Captain America the 90-year-old super soldier. And yes we do need men like him, because some of the people with similar abilities to him refuse to own up to their responsibility!"

"So that's why I'm here?"

"No." He snapped. "You're here because you've been shying away from this for far too long, and you need to get some backbone! Plus Banner could use the help since Stark has so not exactly shown up yet." He finished, his entire body projecting his anger, but he was nothing to Amy's. Her eyes had taken on a steely expression as the room began to shake and the air crackled with electricity, causing the agents around them to peek up from their work in surprise and fear.

"Know what? No. I will help Banner and Banner alone! I refuse to use this bloody curse to help your friggin' cause! The second we find that damn cube and Blues Clues, I'm leaving!" She spat at him, spinning on her heel and making for the door.

"Barton's been compromised." He said, stopping her in her tracks. Amy spun back around a murderous look in her eyes as she stalked back to Fury, who know had a slight smirk on his face. He had hit a nerve.

"You better hope you're joking." She sneered, blue light now starting to come from her palms as she clenched them into fists.

"Well, I'm not Loki somehow got into Barton's mind and made it so he is his personal puppet. And Barton wasn't the only one, Loki turned Dr. Selvig, the man working on the tesseract, along with a handful of others."

"Is that why..." She muttered under her breath, as she visually gained more control over her power.

"Agent Romonava has been so distraught? Yeah you could say that."

"I can't believe it!" Amy said shaking her head, suddenly drained from her outburst. "He is the last person I would want to be against in a fight."

"So you'll help?" Fury said, already knowing her answer.

"Yeah. I'll help but only until Barton's back to his normal self and we have the cube." She said grimly. "Now where's Banner?"

"He'll be in his lab. Through the door and down the hall on the right." Fury said, going back to the documents still on the screens, satisfied with her agreement. Amy nodded her thanks, even though he couldn't see her, and went over to the metal and glass door that enclosed the long hallway. Reaching the lab, she found Banner and Steve Rodgers conversing in low voices as Banner's fingers flew across a computer platform. Sweeping into the room, she felt a smile coming on, she had forgotten how much she liked being around Banner. Both of the men glanced up from their conversation, Banner giving her a slow smile and Steve staring at her.

"Amy, how are you? I saw the lights flickering and figured Fury must have upset you." He said giving her a sympathetic look, as Steve gave him a look of confusion as if to ask him what he meant but seemed to think better of it.

"I'm alright, Doc. Let's just say he still knows exactly what to say when he needs to get you to do what he wants." She sighed, pulling up a stool at one of the counters. "I'm supposed to be helping you with the search for the magic ice cube. What have you got so far?"

"I have a program looking for it. An alarm will go off when we find it." He stated going back to his screen. "And he does have a way with words doesn't he?" At this point Steve decided to talk, himself.

"So not to be rude Ma'am, but who are you?" He inquired, obviously trying not to be rude after the comment about the lights. But he was surprised when someone from the corner chuckled. And the three already present whipped around to see Natasha Romonava at the door.

"Haven't you heard the gossip, Cap? I mean Coulson practically laid an egg when he found out she was coming, and I thought Agent Hill was going to kill someone." The agent said, pulling another stool next to Amy's.

"I don't really gossip, much." He said sheepishly. Getting up from her stool, Amy walked over to him, holding her hand out to him which he took lightly.

"I'm Amelia Ryanson, if you're Fury, Agent Ryanson or Bitch, if you're Agent Hill, Artemis, if you want to be dead, and Amy if you're none of the above. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Steve-"

"Rodgers, also known as Captain America, yes I know. You see unlike you, I love to gossip and am quite proficient at it." Amy said, cutting in.

"Oh well nice to meet you, ma'am." He said, a slight blush forming on his cheekbones.

"Please, call me Amy." She suggested.

"If you don't, can you tell me how you made the lights flicker? Are you some sort of electrician?" Steve asked innocently.

"Nope, technology and electricity isn't really my forte, except when it's doing my dirty work and frying people I don't like." Amy said offhandedly, "I prefer genetics and forensics normally, I mean that's what I got my doctorate in. Which is also why, I have no idea why Fury wants me to help find the sparkly blue brick of magic and doom. Just because it just happens to look like electricity sometimes doesn't mean I know how to find it."

"How did you get this gift?"

"Gift? You mean curse? Every time I get too emotional in anyway, even if it's happiness, I end up shocking people. I've learned to control it a bit but not entirely." She explained. "I got it when I was fighting against this dude with the same power. When he died he sort of transferred it to me because I was the lucky one to kill him."

"That's... odd." Steve said doubtfully.

"Yeah you could say that. But anyway that's one of the reasons I left S.H.I.E.L.D. four and a half years ago, they wanted me to use my powers and I didn't want to." She was about to add more but Coulson sprinted into the room, panting slightly.

"We've found him. We've found Loki, Captain, Agent Romonava, suit up." Coulson gave Amy an inquiring look.

"Will Barton be there?"

"Probably."

**"Give me five minutes."**


	3. Why Magical Horned Men Are Never Good

**Author's Note: I do not own anything that has to do with the Avengers or Marvel, I am not earning anything from this, and the quotes I use are from the movie. Thanks!**

Chapter Three:

Why Magical Horned Men Are Never the Good Guys

She was going to be sick. Amy put a hand on her stomach, silently willing it to just shut up and calm down, it's not like this was her first time on a jet. However, it was her first time in a long time to experience Natasha's driving, and let's just say it was not pleasant. Another bump shook the vehicle and Amy couldn't hold it any longer, she vomited. Expecting to hear it hit the floor, she was surprised when she looked down to see a waste bin in between her knees. Glancing up at Steve, she gave him an appreciative smile, which he returned half-heartedly looking slightly green himself.

Sitting back from her hunched position, she fiddled with the zipper to her cat suit, even though she knew it was no use. Natasha had lent her one of her own, but seeing as Amy was roughly 5 inches taller, slightly more muscular, and not as blessed up top, it didn't fit her very well, though it looked great. Or at least she thought it did based on Banner's and Steve's reactions. Even Coulson blushed a bit at the sight of her, but then got over it and offered to try to find a hair elastic for her long ebony locks, despite the fact that since he was a male it was doubtful he would have any.

Amy had just shrugged at him, knowing this was his way of escaping embarrassment, not actually thinking he would find

one. He did, in Agent Hill's room, much to Amy's dismay. Why couldn't he just go snooping for a hair products in Natasha's room? It had always been clear that Agent Hill and Amy hated each other, after all she was Amy's replacement and from what Amy could tell, always trying to live up to her legacy.

"Do you always get sick on flights?" Steve asked, breaking Amy out of her reverie, making her genuinely laugh.

"No just when Natasha's driving, Barton was always the better flier and it seems that hasn't changed. Are you always such a gentlemen to damsels in distress?" She questioned him, knowing it would earn her a blush.

"Ma'am, you're hardly a damsel in distress, I just am quite empathetic when it comes to people getting sick around me. Plus Miss Romonava would hardly be pleased if both of her passengers ruined her jet's floor." He answered sheepishly, obviously not enjoying praise of any kind, even if it was in jest. Amy nodded in return, and the lapsed into silence, Steve now a bit less green and staring at the woman across from him, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Noticing his look, Amy rolled her eyes.

"If you've got a question just ask it. I won't bite, not until I've barbecued you at least, but still." She said, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice, if there was one thing she didn't like it was being stared at, it always seemed to flare her already quick temper.

"Why did you leave S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He asked in a rush, picking up on her tone. "I mean they don't seem too bad about the special abilities deal with me and Banner. What makes you think they won't respect you?" He finished. Amy gave a visible sigh.

"Well, Cap, it's a bit of a long story, and the trip to grab El Loco is a short one. But I'll try to give you the modified version." She said putting her elbows on her knees and leaning forward so they could stare eye to eye.

"When I was a young recruit, I'm not going to lie, I loved having this job. From the time I was seventeen, when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D., the idea of saving the world one evil mastermind at a time was a definite appeal to me. For three years everything was great, then one day, when I was twenty, we were fighting these race of people that called themselves mutants. Fury sent me to kill the leader, a man who had the power of electricity and telekinesis, even though every other agent who tried were killed themselves."

"So what happened?" Steve inquired, paying rapt attention.

"I went after him, but I didn't expect him to already know I was coming. When I got to their base, they kidnapped me and tortured me for two and a half weeks, until finally the man came to see me. He checked my bruises and cuts, making sure I wasn't too hurt, for some reason he seemed to almost care. But then he left and they went back to torturing me for another few days, little did I know Barton and Nat were planning a rescue mission, and it worked. On my way out I hardly had enough energy to stand, in fact Barton half carried me out of the place, until we came across the leader standing by the gates."

"Natasha was going to kill him, but I stopped her. Instead I walked shakily up to him and demanded why he wanted to torture me, when he had killed all those other agents. He just smiled down at me, before telling me because I was his successor. I told him he was an idiot to think that, my legs now starting to nearly buckle, and walked away from him. Three days later he attacked our base and I killed him, gaining his powers. I stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D for four months before I took off for the FBI. My fellow agents were treating me like a lab rat, Fury wanted me to use my powers for destruction, and Hill, who had previously been a good friend, turned on me calling me a freak and trying to take my job." Amy said taking a deep breath, maybe there was enough time to finish the tale after all.

"On the day some rogue agents tried to take over our operation, I quit. Not before I destroyed two of Fury's prized submarines while fighting them off, of course. So let's just say I left in the most dramatic exit of the past two decades, and until now, nearly five years later, I thought Fury was holding a grudge and had given in to the fact I wasn't coming back. As it turns out I was wrong, Fury never accepts events like my departure without a bit of a fight, so here I am, back."

"Why did you choose the FBI? You could've done anything." Steve stated, causing Amy to laugh, and him to look at her in confusion.

"Now that's a story for another time! I believe we're nearly there." She said still laughing quietly to herself, and Natasha answered her from up front.

"Yep, we're here! Cap, Loki's threatening an old man, you might want to get down there. And Amy?" Amy turned from being about to jump out with the Captain.

"Yeah?"

"Zap his ass."

"Will do!" Amy said with a smile, before jumping out after the Captain, landing just off to the side from him and the old man he was protecting. Across from him a man dressed in emerald robes and had a pair of golden horns on his head seethed, he clearly wasn't the type to take challenges lightly.

"You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said, walking towards Loki as the god got to his feet.

"The soldier," Loki laughed standing up straighter, "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." The Captain said, a grim look settling on his features. Amy could see that Loki, hadn't noticed her yet, as she had joined the crowd kneeling blending until the moment was right. Overhead the jet came into view, Natasha's voice ringing over the scene.

"Loki drop the weapon, and stand down." Loki sneered before sending a bolt of blue energy towards the flying vehicle. Amy sprang to her feet letting off her own streak of blue at the god, pushing him backwards. His head whipped up his eyes full of anger as he looked at her, about to shoot her down with his scepter. But as the energy surged towards her, Amy spread her hands out in front of her, a barrier of electricity appearing around her, straining her muscles when it hit.

Steve took this opportunity to throw his shield into the god, distracting him, giving Amy a chance to breathe. Loki deflected the object, and knocked down the Captain, putting the butt of his spear on his head.

"Kneel." He seethed, and the Captain's head snapped up.

"Not today." He responded kicking him in the side. Amy was herding the civilians away from the fight when she saw a stream of light coming from the sky, turning her head upwards she took aim and fired at the hunk of metal, before quickly putting the bolt off to the side once she saw who it was, Stark. The man of metal sent a burst of light through his hands at the rogue god, landing square in front of him.

"Make a move, reindeer games." Stark said, pointing his suit's glowing hand at Loki. Catching the hint Loki, changed his appearance, ditching the horns and scepter momentarily.

"Good move." Stark added, putting down his hand and retracting his other ammo.

"Stark." Captain stated, his face, if possible, growing even grimmer.

"Captain." Stark answered, before turning to Amy. "Geesh, Sparky! I can see your aim is better, you nearly singed me." He said his face mask going up to show his raised eyebrows.

"Watch it Tony, I still could." She countered grinning at her old friend.

"I know kid. You're back, I see. Got tired hanging with the Feds? Or did they banish you for electrocuting someone?" He asked, as Captain escorted Loki to the jet, Tony and Amy following right behind him.

"Fury actually requested me to come back, to be honest I only came to fight tonight because I thought Barton was going to be here." She said, as Stark gave her an appraising look.

"I'm sorry, I heard about Robin Hood." He mentioned.

"It's not me you should be saying that to, Natasha's the one who is his partner."

"But if I recall you were too at one point, in more ways than one." Stark said jestingly, causing Amy to blush.

"That was then, let's try to stay in the present please." She requested, as the jet took off yet again into the night sky. The entire team fell into silence, including Loki, who was smirking in his seat after listening to Amy and Tony's conversation. They all stayed like that for a while, and Steve got up to talk to Natasha in the cockpit, when suddenly the sky flashed with lightning. Tony looked at Amy, raising an eyebrow, as if to ask her if it was her doing, but she shook her head. Loki visually flinched as another bolt played against the sky.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little lightning?" Steve jeered, at the God of Mischief.

"No, I'm just not very fond of what follows." Loki responded, when all of a sudden a loud thud resounded, as something fell onto the roof of the plane. Tony looked up, and then opened the hatch to the jet, and a man clad in a red cape and armor crashed onto the opening. Stark took a step forward, only to be pushed into the back by the man's giant hammer, as he grabbed Loki by the neck and jumped off the side into the night.

Tony got to his feet and Steve and Amy walked forward as if to stop him.

"We need a plan of attack." Steve said putting a hand on Stark's arm.

"I've got a plan, attack." Stark responded, before leaping after the pair. Steve looked at Amy, who already had a parachute strapped on, and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Cap, I'm afraid Lady's go first." She said, tipping her head to the side, before running for the exit and pushing off towards the forest below her. Using her hands as thrusters, as energy streamed out of them, she landed beside Loki who was sitting alone a rock.

"Alright, El Loco, party's over." She stated, as he whipped around to face her, putting his hand to her neck, her nails scraping against his hand as her windpipe closed steadily. He grinned into her purpling face as she fought for air.

"Oh I don't think so. It's just started." He sneered at her, as black spots started to cloud her vision, and she couldn't help but think; _Why am I even here_?

Thanks for reading! Rate and Review! Next Chapter should be up by tomorrow!


	4. Sparky and Real Power

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the Avengers or other characters from the movie, only my OC's. Specifically Amy.**

Chapter Four:

Sparky and "Real Power"

The darkness was starting to close in around Amy as Loki's grip on her throat got steadily tighter. She could feel her body slowing becoming, weaker and weaker, the fight against his hold almost becoming unbearable. She was almost positive she was going to see the cliched flash of her life before her eyes, but then she had been on the brink of death twice before. Maybe third time's the trick?

"Foolish, child. You think you can capture a god? I would not be so ready to be caught if it was by a weak ape like you." He said his breath coming over her in waves, cool against her boiling skin, as she got gradually hotter with effort. "I was going to kill both you and your precious Barton, one after the other so you could watch each other suffer, but now I see it is Romonava that will have that fate, thanks to your little conversation the man of Iron and yourself shared. Your death comes now, little one." Loki stated, his eyes boring into her closing ones, a smirk forming on his face.

"And you'll never get to see your dear friends again."

Her vision now nearly impaired, she summoned her powers with what little strength she had left, making the air crackle with power. If she did die at least she would go out fighting. Loki's head whipped up, before leering down at her with unhidden disgust, realizing what she was trying to do.

"Oh no you don't you little-" He never got to finish his sentence. A burst of yellow light hit him square in the chest sending him flying into the red caped man's waiting arms, leaving Amy sprawled on the ground, clutching her neck in an attempt to get a breath in. Eyes burning from the effort, she gave hacking coughs, her swollen throat not helping her at all. Before she could try to stand up, Tony landed beside Amy, giving her a hand up as Steve came up the hill behind them.

"Sparky! Are you alright? He got you pretty good didn't he?" Tony said, pulling Amy to her feet, while Steve looked on with poorly hidden unease, as Tony hit her lightly on the back as she coughed dry, barking coughs.

"Miss Amy, are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry, I should've been there to help-"

"It's fine Steve, I'm alright. It's not your fault, I'm just a little rusty after a few years of only desk work and the occasional sparring match with a friend." Amy quickly said, cutting in before he could get in anything else, even though she could feel a dull throbbing in her head getting steadily more painful. "Seriously, don't beat yourself up about it." She finished her voice cracking, yet still giving a small smile as she laid her hand on his arm, in attempt to reassure him, but it became clear that just worried him more.

Glancing at the sky, she could see Natasha and the jet already circling above, ready pick up her passengers and war prisoner. Amy took a step towards the plane as it landed not too far off, before coming to a horrible realization that her legs wouldn't hold her. Pitching forward, she let out a gasp just before Steve quickly caught her in his arms, the elderly soldier living up to his honorable tendencies. The result of the near fall caused even the newcomer to look on her with doubt of her well-being.

"I believe, I will agree to disagree, Sparky. Sorry, Capsicle but she would have been loads better off if you'd been here, she's just too nice to admit it. You should totally blame yourself." Stark said sarcastically, taking Amy from Steve's protective grasp, with his other arm encircling her waist. "See you three at the helicarrier, I don't think she'll make it through another round of Natasha's Miraculous Flying Show." With that, he flew from the ground, holding Amy tightly to him until they reached Fury's Fortress.

Landing carefully on the deck, Stark walked briskly towards the main control room, carrying Amy bridal style. Not that Amy cared, she was hardly conscious as it was, fatigue setting throughout her body as the amount of energy she had used over the night caught up with her. Through half-closed eyes she saw a man with wavy brown hair and kind features come into view, Banner, as she was set out on a soft bed. Her body finally gave in, and she drifted into a peaceful sleep, being spared from both dreams and living nightmares.

0000000

Pure silence reached Amy's ears as she opened her eyes to take in the room surrounding her. How did I get here? She thought, desperately trying to remember. Her mind was still groggy from sleep, and it was working up to par. Suddenly, a hand knocked on the door frame, making Amy jump as she whipped her head around to see Steve Rodgers leaning against the wall just inside her room. Walking towards her, he pulled up a chair to sit beside her bed.

"How are you feeling, ma'am?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"I'd be better if you stopped calling me ma'am." She countered, "I prefer to be on a first name basis with all my co-workers." Amy said, meeting Steve's eye so he fidgeted uncomfortably, before he nodded in agreement.

"What happened? I can't remember it that great." Amy inquired.

"Well from what we could see Loki tried to strangle you, and you used your powers to try to save yourself but didn't get the chance to since Tony shot him down. Then Tony flew you back here, and Banner patched you up. That was about 6 hours ago, so you haven't been out for too long." He explained, watching her carefully as understanding flashed across her face. Amy gave him one look before laying back the covers, and swinging her legs over the side, attempting to stand, but her knees buckled and for the second time in a day Steve caught her.

"You should really stopping doing that." Amy stated, as Steve helped her right herself.

"Maybe if you stopped making rash decisions, I wouldn't have to." Steve responded, "Now where were you planning on going?" He asked.

"The training room, I need to work on my hand to hand combat. Putting myself in that kind of position that I was in with Loki does nothing to help myself or anyone else." She finished, taking a step closer to the door testing her legs' strength, finally coming to the conclusion that they would be fine after a little exercise.

"Right well, see you later Steve!" She said, waving as she walked out the door and into a long hallway. She could hear him coming up behind her but didn't turn to see.

"Wait! You don't even know where the training room is!" He remarked, coming even with her fast, and increasingly so, pace.

"I'm sure I can figure it out." Amy stated, as she made her walk into a sprint, running to find some peace of mind. After a little bit, it became clear that she shouldn't have left Steve in the dust, as she went around corner after corner completely lost. Well, if I can't find the training room, I might as well run a little faster. She thought to herself, increasing her speed until she found herself at a dead end, with only one door at the end of it. Stepping closer to the door, she peeked through the window, to see a large glass cage with a man dressed in black leather and green cloth, Loki. Opening the door quietly, she stepped into the room, quickly hiding behind a pillar as she saw he was not alone.

"Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something." Director Fury said, as he strode past her hideout. Slamming the door shut behind him, Fury swept out of the room, leaving Amy alone with the trapped God. Slipping from behind the pillar, she peered out at the God of Mischief, being careful not to get into his line of sight.

"Little one, I may not be able to see you but I can sense your location, it would be wise of you just to come out." Loki said, his piercing green eyes landing on the column. Amy could feel his gaze, but did not step out to meet him. Weighing her choices she decided that now would not be the time to go and talk to the God of Lies, who a few hours ago tried to strangle her to death. Staying out of his stare, she backed up until she could feel the door behind her, putting her hand on the handle she darted back into the hallway. The door closed gently under her grip, making sure to make little noise, but before she could close it completely, she heard his bitter laugh resound throughout the chamber.

Taking a deep breath she spun around to see Tony Stark looking at her with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"Sparky, you gave Capsicle quite the slip." He said mouth twitching into a slight smirk. "If you scare Grandpa anymore you're going to give him a heart attack."

"I needed some space, he was being too protective."

"Well he's going to get jealous if he finds out you prefer Reindeer Games' company to his." Stark replied, gaining a snort from Amy.

"I'm sure he'll live. He's made it this far, hasn't he?" She noted, starting to walk back down the hallway, with Stark by her side.

"Left here."

"What?" Amy asked curiously.

"You're going to the gym aren't you?" He stated, and Amy nodded. "Than it's this way." Returning to their brisk walk, they kept going in silence until they reached the room in question, to find it completely empty except for a few agents.

"I'll be in the lab if you need me, Sparky." Stark said, patting her on the arm as he went back the way he came. Facing the room, Amy took a deep breath, thankful to finally to be in a familiar atmosphere. Glancing down, she realized she was still in the dreaded catsuit, which for what she was planning to be perfect. Going up to one of the agents, she tapped him on the back, earning a swing to her head, forcing her to duck.

Giving him a smile, to show she wanted to spar and wasn't picking a fight, she threw one of her own hits at his midsection, which he blocked with ease. They went on like this for a while, both parties starting to get lost in the fight and their own thoughts. Her mind drifting from the fight, Amy found herself remembering a different fight, and a different partner, Barton. And suddenly she was in a memory.

_Amy laughed as she blocked another of Barton's punches, causing him to smile at her. Before she brought her leg up behind his, to perform one of her favorite moves, she feigned a hit to throw him off guard, and completed the action. Soon enough Barton was flat on his back, a look of poorly disguised shock on his face as she laughed at him from her standing position. They had been doing this all day from the start of the morning, both just sparring and enjoying each other's company, only stopping for water or food briefly. For some reason they never got too tired, or bored of the other's presence, but from the other agents' points of view that's what made them better than the rest; complete and utter trust._

_"I should've seen that coming." He said sitting up with his hands behind him. A smile gracing his lips as he looked up at his partner._

_"But you didn't." Amy countered still laughing, holding out a hand out to him. Glancing up at the offered hand, Barton reached to grab it, and before she could stop him, brought her down to the ground next to him. This time it was his turn to laugh as she gasped in surprise as she landed. Though she really shouldn't have been too much, he always did that._

_"Hey that's not fair."_

_"All's fair in love and war, Ames." He said impishly, using the nickname he had fondly given her when they first starting together. _

_"Last time I checked it was just war going on here, not that other thing." She replied, her face turning stony, as she tried to subtly remind him that that wasn't what they were. Barton looked at her carefully getting the hint but not quite listening, before leaning closer to her, so she could feel his warm breath on her face. Something inside of her panicked, and she backed away slightly, both wanting and dreading the unavoidable._

_"That could be changed." He said quietly, leaning forward to capture her mouth into a gentle yet passionate kiss that caused Amy's breathing to hitch, and for the dread to go away. He pulled away from her, and they stayed like that for a while just sitting there looking at one another, for Amy this was the day she realized that after the kiss nothing could ever be how it was._

A loud thud brought Amy out of her thoughts, making her blink a couple times to remind her of where she was. Looking down she saw the other agent on the ground in the same position the Barton from her memory had been just a second ago. She gave him a half-hearted smile before offering him a hand, but this partner didn't pull her down beside him, instead he just got to his feet looking at her in wonder.

"How are you not breathing hard?" The man asked her as she walked over to a nearby water fountain. She just shrugged her shoulders at him, not truly knowing the answer herself. Leaning over the fountain she drank the water, thankful for the refreshment even if she wasn't as winded as her opponent, but then she never really was as long as she didn't let emotions get the best of her. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she looked at him.

"So round two?" She inquired, but she never got her answer. Natasha burst into the room, her red hair swirling around her face as she came to a sudden stop.

"Amy, C'mon! Loki's told me his plan! He wants to use Banner as a weapon! We've got to get to him before he get's too angry." She said hurriedly. Amy's eyes grew to the size of saucers and she nodded. Turning around Natasha sprinted out the door, Amy close behind her.

**Rate and Review! I'd really appreciate it! Next chapter's taking me a bit longer so it might be up two days from now.**


	5. Bye, Bye, Birdie

**So I lied, I have vanquished my writer's block! yes! now where's my gold star, hmmm?**  
**Author's Note: I don't own anything from the Avengers or Marvel, just Amy and her little spark addiction, (and some characters to come, but you'll see more of that later).**  
**SPECIAL THANKS to Hufflepuff Hex! You were my first review, thank you so much and I'm so glad you like the story :D. I have a bunch planned for Amy and the rest of the team (poor guys)! seriously though, you made my day :) **

**Chapter Five:**

**Bye, Bye, Birdie**

Natasha and Amy dashed down hallway after hallway, both women sensing the importance of the fact that they got there before Banner lost control. If anything, the corridors seemed to get more and more crowded and long as they went on, before the pair finally reached the lab, fearing they were too , it would appear that everyone else was already there along with the red caped man with the long blonde hair, and a very much human Bruce Banner. The stranger looked at Amy curiously as she came to a quick stop beside Natasha, his head cocked to the side like an oversized golden retriever, before returning back to the argument with the other four. It took Amy all of ten seconds to realize they were fighting over a plan, or rather lack of one, along with a side of insults supplied mainly by Tony.

"Banner how about you remove yourself from this environment." Natasha said shouting over the loud voices of the men. The others all turned to look at her varied reactions on each face, Banner's particularly perturbed.

"No!" Banner, demanded reaching behind him to grab Loki's magical scepter. "Fury what is phase two?"

"Bruce I really don't think that that is what's important right now." Amy commented, earning a glare from the doctor.

"Who are you to say whether or not this is important? Do you know what it is too? Is that the real reason why you're back? Because you wanted to return to this, to help Fury manipulate me and everyone else into using our gifts for destruction?" Bruce demanded, saying the words with growing anger, not paying attention the look of hurt that was now permanently plastered on her face.

"No, Bruce, I would never do that! You know what he tried to make me do with my powers! How could I ever trust him after that? Or really anyone from this organization." She responded, a grim feeling clutching on her stomach, but yet that answer wasn't enough for him.

"How could I know that? You were from SHIELD once! You lied and cheated in the service of liars and cheaters, how could I know about whether or not you're telling the truth." Banner said, now completely aiming his questions at her.

"Did you know that Barton came to see me, Fury? Two years after I left, he turned up on my doorstep and asked me to come back, I nearly did. But yet know what I found out, just before I packed my bag? You were the one who sent him, I could see it in his eyes!" Amy yelled, suddenly frustrated. "He didn't want me back, and he certainly wasn't there out of personal choice. You see for me, that is when I decided I would never trust anyone from SHIELD again, you didn't want me, you wanted my abilities!" Amy explained, pulsing anger now ripping through her body.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Ryanson. What is it, what is phase two?" Banner stated.

"Phase two is classified information." The Director countered, as the other men started to bicker like small children at a playground.

"Why not? If phase two is so dangerous then why are you even working on it? Is that what phase two is? We use the tesseract to make weapons?" Bruce asked, getting closer to the rest of the group, the scepter now resting firmly in his hands acting as a sort of exclamation to his questions. Natasha, Amy, and Fury all exchanged looks, each one of them reaching for their own firearm, or in Amy's case summoning her power slightly so her hands had only a faint glow surrounding them. Amy took a step closer to the man, her hands out in front of her for protection. She cast a wary glance at the other team mates seeing how they were reacting, only mildly surprised when she saw Tony hiding a look of childish glee very poorly.

"How about you drop the scepter, Bruce." Amy said carefully, still angry herself but not wanting to upset him even more. Desperately hoping that if he did get out of control, she would be able to calm him down, Amy willed him to look at her. It had worked once before, who says it can't work again? Banner peeked down at his hands before opening mouth somewhat, as if realizing for the first time that he was holding a highly dangerous weapon. Glancing up to meet Amy's eyes he released a breath, as he gently put the object back on the behind him, but not before putting a gentle hand on Amy's elbow, giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry kids, looks like you won't get to see my party trick after all." He said. And everyone seemed to take a relieved breath, except for Tony who actually seemed disappointed, as a faint beeping went off, and Tony tilted one of the computer screens towards him.

"And that will be the location-"

When suddenly a blast shook the ship and everyone went flying around the room. Amy shakily opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. Glancing to her left she could see Banner lying beside her, his loud breathing much more audible than she would have liked. At least she wasn't trapped.

"Amy are you alright, down there? Banner?" Natasha called from above them, in the now destroyed lab, so much for Tony's and Banner's toys.

"Yeah, we're good, right, Doc?" Amy responded, her eyes darting over to Banner's heaving figure as he tried to reign in his anger. "We're good, Doc, we're fine." She muttered quietly, more to reassure herself than the man next to her, edging closer to him. Two workmen had picked their way to where Banner and Amy were, looking confused when Amy silently waved her arms in the direction of the door, mouthing 'go'.

"Banner, I'm right here. We've dealt with this before and we were fine. I swear on my life-"

"YOUR LIFE!" Banner yelled, as he suddenly turned into the green being he was so well known for, flesh turning from soft brown to emerald green, body rippling with new muscle. Amy backed away quickly from her friend, her back pushed up against the piping until without spinning around she found the way out. Whipping her body around she flew down the hallway, legs pumping with energy as she heard Banner crashing right behind her, but she didn't dare to look. They passed personal and pipes alike, the first would dart out of the way, and the second would be forced out of the way a second later.

It soon became clear that they were about to come to a dead-end, feeling herself start to panic she chanced a look over her shoulder, only to be greeted by the truly horrifying site of a giant rage machine not far behind her, as he had to deal with the pipes more than she did. Gathering her wits and her powers, Amy rounded a corner leaping up onto a higher platform, before an idea struck her. Metal was a conductor of electricity, if she could just get close enough she'd have a clear shot at the metal beneath his feet. The only problem with this was that she was on metal too, she'd have to jump down and zap the metal all before she landed on the ground below her, all hoping the Hulk didn't move to chase her.

Taking a deep breath, she listened for the Hulk coming up the hallway, searching for her, she had only one try or well things wouldn't be so good for her. Glimpsing him a few yards away she leaped down from her hiding place, striking the metal flooring with an electric shock, stunning the monster only slightly but enough to let her get in a good shot at his flesh, but that just seem to make him even more angry. Bellowing in her face, he took a step towards her before throwing a hand out and punching her square in the chest, causing her to fly into a wall. However, while that was a low part for Amy, someone else decided to take her mishap as a distraction.

Out of nowhere a giant hammer smacked into Hulk, sending him backwards into some concrete a far ways away, the creature letting out a deafening growl, as he landed. The man in the red cape appeared from behind a pipe, quickly glanced at Amy and then looked to the shape of Hulk getting up.

"I am Thor, God of Thunder! You will not trifle with me so Banner!" He shouted as a battle cry as he took off yet again, no doubt to continue attacking the green monster. Amy groaned, as she tried to sit up, the every fiber of her being on fire with pain. Her legs knocking together uncontrollably, she raised herself to her feet, using the wall behind her as support for her weak and trembling body. She could hear the shouts of other agents, accompanied with the roars of Hulk, as Thor attempted his attack. No, this was certainly not Banner in control.

Taking a hesitant step forward, Amy immediately regretted it, almost tumbling down onto her already bruised face, breaking her fall with her hands. Alright, I'm so done with the two of you! Amy thought angrily as she brought her legs in front of her, hands resting on the sore knee caps. She had only done this twice in her life and both times, were extremely painful, but effective when it came to legs that were in shock. I have to do this, they need me, my team needs me. She reassured herself, she never did approve of self harm, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Smoothing her pant legs with her hands, she took a deep breath, grasped onto her legs with an iron grip and summoned her power. A scream barely escaped her lips as she bit down on her lip, to stop her cry. Energy surged through her body, stopping her legs pitiful weakness, but at the same causing a pain ten times worse than the pain she had felt just before. Hands no longer glowing, she got to her feet, thankful that her body was still high on adrenaline, so she couldn't feel the fatigue she knew was waiting for her.

Moving her head back and forth, she suddenly heard something she hadn't in a long time, the deep voice of a man that used to be able to make her heart stop, and apparently still could. Or was that just the nerves of battle? Creeping closer to the noise she hid skillfully behind a corner, knowing full well that as a well trained assassin, Barton would kill her in an instant without even thinking. But then, he was already under mind control so he probably would murder her thoughtlessly regardless of whether or not he saw her behind the corner.

"You two go that way. I can handle this section fine, thankfully the person I am most vulnerable to doesn't work for SHIELD anymore. If you see Natasha manipulate her this way, it's what Loki wants." Barton demanded of the two men, before walking stealthily down the metal passage. Amy followed him for a while, keeping a safe distance behind him, but not so far that she lost him. Staring at his head as he strode through the fortress, she couldn't help but remember the memory associated with what she had yelled at Banner. Still trailing him, a movie started to play in her head of the last time they saw each other, Amy all the while wishing it would stop. She didn't need to torture herself right now, but her mind had other ideas.

_Amy had just gotten home from working a late shift, and was already in her pajamas, when she heard a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock she saw the bright digital numbers read 2:16 in the morning. Who would be talking to her at a time like this? Standing on her tiptoes, she peeked through her peephole to see who it was, before whipping open the door without a seconds thought. Both parties stood there awkwardly, just looking at each other, when Amy decided to break the silence._

_"Clint, not that I'm not glad to see you but, why are you here?" She asked him gauging his reaction as he cleared his throat._

_"We need you back." He said taking a step into her apartment and closing the door. "It hasn't been the same since you left, the agency has been in a tough shape, and well quite frankly I've missed you, Amesy." He added, openings his arms for a hug. That was all it took. Amy flew into his waiting embrace, resting her head up against his strong chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her securely to him._

_"I missed you too, Clint." She muttered into his chest, before looking up into his pair of light blue eyes. "Does the agency really need me that much?"_

_"Yes they do... We do, desperately." He responded pulling away from her, to hold her at an arm's length. "So are you going to go pack?" He questioned, and Amy nodded in answer._

_"I'll just be across the hall, make yourself at home." She said, walking into her room, not bothering to close the door. She couldn't believe it she was going back to SHIELD, she had really missed it working for the agency, and now they wanted her back. Putting her suitcase on the bed, she started to put clothes into it, starting with the shirts. She was humming to herself, so she nearly missed the distinct noise of a cell phone going off. She quieted almost immediately. Barton answered the phone, greeting the person on the other end._

_"Hello. Yeah I've got her she's packing now." Barton stated, running a hand through his hair. "No, she doesn't know. Well, it's not like I'm going to tell her the truth! I mean I did partially, I really have missed her and we do need her back, I just didn't say for what." He seemed to listen for a second._

_"I wish you weren't making me do this sir, after we get to the base, she'll never trust me again. Alright, yeah, we'll be there in three hours, Bye." Barton said hanging up on the man Amy had decided was Fury. "Ames, you almost ready?"_

_"No." Amy said stepping out of the shadows of the hallway, seeing Clint's face visibly fall. "I do believe I've had a change of plans. So are you even here on your own terms? Or you just playing Fury's puppet?" She asked with venom._

_"You know what Clint? I don't want to know. Leave, now." She demanded pointing to the door. Clint walked up to her taking one of her hands, only for her to rip it away._

_"Ames I was going to tell you."_

_"No you weren't! You were going to wait until we reached the base and they dragged to me a cage, kicking and screaming, until you were going to tell the truth! I thought we had a pact! Or is that void to now, along with you and your old decency?" He again tried to reach for her, but she pushed him away, slapping him across the face for good measure._

_"I said leave! Now! I don't want you here."_

_"Ames, I'm sorry! Fury wanted-"_

_"Well Fury wants a lot of things! You know what? He's not going to get this time." She said cutting in, opening the door for him, but he wouldn't go through. Instead he grabbed hold of her arms, and twisted them until they were behind her back. Amy was even more angry now, and she could feel the electricity start to surge up her arms._

_"Get away from me!"_

_"Or what? Are you going to slap me, Ames?" He sneered his breath hot on her ear. "Because that was truly pathetic, you've lost your way to fight."_

_"Oh really?" Amy said, and then she proved him wrong. Opening one of her hands, she shot him in the stomach with a bolt, causing him to let go of her, he stumbled backwards, but she was already there behind him, pushing him through the door. Stepping back quickly, she shut it quickly but not before creating an electrical barrier around her the whole apartment building. There was now, no way he could get it. She stood there stunned, shocked that she actually electrocuted one of her closest friends. Her body was soon racked with sobs as she sat against the door, what had she done?_

Coming back to her senses fully, she realized she had lost him, super charging her hands just in case. And boy was she glad she did. Looking around the corner, she found him crouching quietly behind a pillar looking in the opposite direction, creeping up behind him, she knew what she had to do, quick as lightning she smacked his head with her hand then slamming his head into a bar rendering him unconscious. Just before he blacked out, she heard him say a name.

"Natasha?" He whispered, taken by surprise. That was why she hit him with a metal bar, to try to make him feel the pain now coursing through her veins. But not physical pain, no never that. Even though her heart was hurting, she picked him up almost effortlessly, and delivered him into a safe room, locking him in, telling Natasha to take care of him and say it was her who knocked him out. Walking away, Amy could feel a tugging on her nerves, knowing that she would probably regret this in the long run. With that she went to go find Tony, her heart now completely ripped in two, and all because he said the name of another woman.

**Yay! Another Chapter done! You guys know the drill! Read and Review! Makes me supah happy! **


	6. Chapter 6 soon!

**I won't be uploading today, sorry! But, you can expect the next chapter, or perhaps two, tomorrow! I'm a bit too busy for my own liking :(.**

Here's a little excerpt just to keep you happy.

"It was Agent Romanova, Amy. But, I take it she's not the one you're avoiding." Tony said, his usual sarcasm completely gone from his voice.

"Who said I was avoiding anyone?" Amy asked suspiciously, after all how could he know?

"You came to me... Steve doesn't like me, Thor and Bruce both took a fall, Fury finds me annoying, and Barton and Natasha can't stand me at the best of times, conveniently enough for you, I suppose." He finished, giving her a meaningful glance.

"Fine, yeah I guess you could say I'm avoiding Barton."

"Well, I hope it's for a good reason, because last time I checked he really missed you, and I normally am right on this sort of thing." He suggested, adding in the last half for good measure, making Amy suck in a sharp breath.

"Maybe you were wrong." Amy curtly stated.


	7. Anger Management and Ben

I know, I know! I haven't updated in a long time! I'm soo sorry! I got a bit caught up in things! So anyway ya know the rest bla bla don't own anything. Sorry Again!

Chapter Six: Ben Franklin and Some Anger Management

****

"Idiot!" Amy spit out, as she punched the bad repeatedly. How could she think that after all of this, he would still feel for her! She hit the bag harder, harder letting out all her anger for Barton, grief for Coulson, and irritation in herself out with every single one. Of course Barton had moved on, she had practically made him, letting Natasha be her replacement. With a crack, the target of her anger flew across the room, hitting the wall opposite. Still panting, she searched the room for another, but found nothing. Forcing herself to regain her posture and breath, she gulped down a mouthful of water, collapsing on the ground in the center of the training room.

Why was she so upset? Bar- he, didn't mean hardly anything to her anymore and it would do her no favors to keep on pining after him like a love sick school girl. As she slowly and surely calmed down, she realised how tired she really was, and how lost too. Right after delivering her problem to Nat, she had changed her mind on going to find Tony as she quickly got confused with the maze of hallways, instead settling for the training room to get rid of some of her adrenaline and anger.

But it would seem it was only replaced with something much worse. Heaving out a huge sigh, she rose to her feet, brushing off her clothes, already tired of hiding out in the gym. She had to keep reminding herself she wasn't at home and she couldn't just escape to her thoughts, without being bothered. Plus this would be the first place he would go to. Maybe she would find Tony after all, who knew some company might do her some good.

When she finally found Tony, tears were burning in the back of her throat, much to her annoyance, and to anyone who saw her she looked absolutely miserable, but then everyone did. Sliding into the chair next to him, she let out a sigh leaning back against the black upholstery. He never said a word to her, as odd as that may seem until the two heard someone coming down the hallway, then the steps got quieter as if they turned a different path. Peeking around the doorway, he frowned then looked back at her.

"It was Agent Romanova, Melia. But, I take it she's not the one you're avoiding." Tony said, his usual sarcasm completely gone from his voice.

"Who said I was avoiding anyone?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"You came to me... Steve doesn't like me, Thor and Bruce both took a fall, Fury finds me annoying, and Barton and Natasha can't stand me at the best of times, conveniently enough for you, I suppose." He finished, giving her a meaningful glance.

"Fine, yeah I guess you could say I'm avoiding Barton."

"And she admits to it! What's wrong too many sparks?" Tony inquired, teasing.

"I wouldn't say that, I just can't handle him at the moment." She said cautiously, making Tony's hesitant smile slip off his face ever so slightly.

"Well, I hope it's for a good reason, because last time I checked he really missed you, and I normally am right on this sort of thing." He suggested, adding in the last half for good measure, making Amy suck in a sharp breath.

"Maybe you were wrong." Amy curtly stated, making Tony smirk.

"I'm never wrong. Plus from what I heard he asked for you when he woke up, not Red." Amy raised her eyebrows, skeptical.

"You haven't changed at all in the past few years, have you?" She asked, earning a proud shake of a head from her companion. "I'm glad hopeless situations still don't faze you." Amy said bitterly.

"What do you mean hopeless?" A voice asked from the doorway making both Tony and Amy jump in their seats. "We still have a plan." The speaker said, just as the two turned around. It was Steve, Tony snorted, clearly doubting the captain in his words after all what could Capsicle know?

"What plan? Most of our team is down for the count, between death, falling, and emotional compromise, no offense Sparky," Stark said, putting up a hand as Amy spluttered her disagreeance, before giving in."There is no way possibly we can come out of this on top."

"I think there is. Loki wanted this! He wanted us to become divided and to not trust one another, and that is exactly what has happened." Steve explained.

"Well you know what? Maybe we're better off this way!" Amelia retorted as she stood up, her chair knocking to the ground as her anger licked her insides like flames at oil.

"I don't believe that's correct." A deep voice responded, and the arguing trio turned to see Director Fury strutting into their once quiet and peaceful conference room.

"Like we're going to listen to you, of all people! You planned to make weapons with all that energy, and you thought you shouldn't tell us!" Tony growled, an almost feral look in his eyes.

"You're right based on that, you shouldn't but maybe you'll listen to me just this once."Fury answered, his mouth set in a grim line as he took a seat across from the posse, motioning for Steve and Amelia to sit back down.

"The reason I didn't tell you all about phase 2, was because I had most of my hand on a different bet. A trickier one, one that could either destroy or save us all. My bet was this team, right here, the Avengers."

"And you know what? Doesn't seem to be working out for you is it?" Amelia quipped, her voice sharp as a nice, betraying her emotions despite her serene face. "Was it just you who knew about it? Because nothing ever works if only one person believes in it." She finished before leaning back in her chair, arms crossed, begging him to defy her.

"Yeah, Ben Franklin here is right, if this was such a dangerous choice why would anyone count on it." Tony agreed, earning a questioning glance from the rest. "What? It makes sense! Old Ben played with lightning and so does Melia! In fact he probably would envy her, with all that ." He stated, shrugging his shoulders."Made sense to me." The others all exchanged eye contact, shaking their heads.

"Phil Coulson died believing." Fury stated, and everyone looked up shocked, allowing a pain filled silence to drape it's grip over the party. Reaching inside of his jacket pocket, Fury pulled out a deck of trading cards, flinging them across the table so they were spread out in front of Steve. "These were in his pocket when he died, I guess he never did get you to sign them for him." He said pointedly. Steve shook his head in apparent disbelief, and Amy felt the grief set in even more on her own heart just looking at those blood soaked objects.

There was a huff of anger, and Stark bolted up and walked away from the table heading down the hallway, while Fury turned away to go back to the control dock. Amy looked on in pity as she watched Steve leaf through Phil's prides and joys. Finally not able to stand it any more, she gently pushed back her chair, quietly placing a hand on Steve's shoulder before placing a sympathetic kiss on the top of his head. He turned his face towards her, every facial feature lined with despair.

"I'm going to go find Nat and... and Agent Barton." She said nearly choking on the last name. He nodded in return, and went back to the cards, leaving Amy to find who she said she would. Passageway after passageway went by, as the ongoing dread grew larger in the pit of her stomach and the doubt started to eat away at her thoughts. Finally she reached the room she had left them in, and she took in a collective breath, trying to give herself moral support.

"Isn't it good to face your fears?" She muttered to herself, "How bad could it be?" She asked to nobody as she placed on the door handle, swinging it open to reveal the cause of all her problems.****

So you know the drill! Read, Rate, And REVIEW! Pretty please! Even if it's constructive criticism! I'm a big girl I can take it!


	8. Fire Burning

****

Author's Note: Here's another chapter (mostly because I feel quite horrible about nearly abandoning it)DONT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN A FEW PEOPLE NAMELY SPARKY. P.S. Part of this chapter will be in a certain archer's POV so theirs will be in bold.  


Chapter Seven:

Fire Burning

Amelia stood there in the doorway for what seemed like forever, but surprisingly while the occupants were both highly trained assassins neither noticed she was there. They were both speaking in hushed voices and Barton looked exhausted, but then he did just get his mind back from a psycho's control. Maybe it's not a bad thing they don't see me. She thought to herself. If I can just leave quickly, I won't have to do anything until Steve comes up with a plan. With that, she quietly stepped backward into the hallway and was swinging the door shut, when the hinges gave a loud squeak and she mentally cursed, of course it wouldn't be this easy. In a flash the door swung back open and Amy was suddenly nose to nose with Barton. Well, more like nose to stubble covered chin, but still.

"Ames? What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a step back from her, as Natasha appeared just behind him.

"Fury wanted my help..." Amy said sheepishly.

"Yes I figured but I meant here, here like here in this corridor with me." He stated, his blue eyes meeting her gray ones with an unsaid sorrow hiding just behind them. Amy shifted from foot to foot, trying to think of the right answer, but sadly coming up with nothing. It's not like she could say she was here to face her fears. Natasha seemed to be sensing her discomfort and slid out the door to stand in front of her.

"She's here to see you, obviously. It's not like she would be here to see me, I mean I wasn't the one she saved." Natasha declared, and Clint's face was soon covered with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean the one she saved?" He said this time his question aimed at his partner, who was now standing fiercely under his gaze.

"Amelia was the one who knocked you in the head not me, I mean the only reason why I said that was because I thought she was taking the first plane off here, and wouldn't want to see you." Answered the red head, as Amy shook her head from behind her, backing up ever so slightly hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Why would you tell me that?" He inquired, neither of them realising that Amy was going down the hallway with every step, removing herself from the conflict.

"So that neither of you would get hurt, you need to stay focused, and after all Amy's emotionally compromised as it is. Plus you know how the other's will be."

"Is that true?" Barton turned to ask Amy, but found her not there. Glancing up he saw her standing stalk still at the end of the hallway, a sad look plastered on her face. Catching his eye, she rounded the corner, and took off running hoping he wouldn't follow. Tony was wrong. She thought to herself not paying attention to the footsteps behind her. Suddenly, a muscular arm swung around her waist, pulling her to a quick stop. She turned thinking it was Barton, but instead found Steve, with Barton only a few steps behind.

"Sorry, Amy, he looked like he really wanted to catch you." Steve explained, not meeting her eyes, clearly sensing her exasperation. He slid his arm out from around her waist, and he muttered something about finding Natasha leaving Amy to talk to Barton. The two turned to face each other, each desperately searching the other with their eyes seeing if they had changed since they last time they saw one another.

"Why did you save me?" Barton finally asked after a few minutes of strained silence, and Amy gulped down her both her tears and fears. Why am I so emotional? He doesn't mean that much to me...

"It's not like I was just going to leave you with El Loco in charge. I mean sure I can be pretty pissed at you, but that doesn't mean I want a shit-crazy god making your engines run." Amy answered, all the while mentally face palming I have no idea what I'm doing!

"Well, um, thanks for... everything." Barton told her, obviously at a loss for words, but then he never had been one with the ladies.

"You're welcome..." She said testily, feeling just as awkward as Barton. "Um, I think Steve said something about a plan of attack... we should probably go see what's that all about." She added, and Clint nodded in agreement, turning a few corners they walked on in an uncomfortable companionship, each lost in their own thoughts. Amy thinking of how the hell she got herself into this, and Barton thinking how the hell it had come to this.

**Barton's POV**

**God, I'm such an idiot. Barton thought to himself. She must hate me. But who can blame her? Hell, I even went so far to act like the prick I am, and ask her she was talking to me in the hallway. He shook his head ashamed, catching Ames' eye, and giving her a sheepish look. Pull yourself together man. But he had a much more recent memory of her than she thought...**

"Barton!" Loki yelled from the other room.

"Yes, Sir?" Barton said walking briskly through the door of the museum.

"The plan is working, the Avengers are coming to capture me. You must not let yourself be seen, that is imperative, specifically by Miss Romanova." Loki demanded. "Unless of course there is another that you should be concerned about?" Loki asked, catching something in the back of Barton's mind, a small stray thought.

"Not that I'm aware of, the other is supposed to be in America currently, but then might have changed." He stated nonchalantly, a sliver of him screaming for him to say no more, something Loki caught almost instantly. He let loose a maniacal laugh, and the miniscule part of Barton that was still human flinched in horror.

"Oh how sweet! The unfeeling little birdy has been caught, by who might I ask?"

"She doesn't matter, not any more." Clint said stiffly, Loki laughed again.

"But she does, does she not? I can feel it in your mind, in your heart! She means more to you than Miss Romanova could ever aspire to, but yet you hide from her, despite the fact it was she who sent you away." Loki finished a menacing smile playing across his lips like a cat playing with a mouse. "So who is she?"

"Amelia Ryanson, she used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., but after an incident she stopped and never came back." Barton responded, his insides at war with each other, one wanting to save her the other wanting to obey his controller.

"And she took a little more than her things with her, did she?" Loki questioned, enjoying every bit of this. Of course he could sense the battle happening inside his pet, and was relishing in how powerful it made him feel. "You unquestioningly still feel for her... but she doesn't feel the same, how tragic."

"It doesn't matter."

"I suppose it doesn't, regardless avoid her at all costs if she shows up too can't have a fight between the missus and the ex now can we?" He requested, and Barton nodded in agreement. "Alright, on your way then."

Barton, nodded his head again, and spun on his heel out the door on his way to the door into the main part of the museum, they had already killed the guards, the next part should be easy. He could hear the screams from inside already, and while part of him was disgusted, more than a little of him was finding in delight in the sounds. Finally, they were gained access, and he had his men grab the iridium, he went outside to watch the ruckus unfold below.

Suddenly a loud sound cracked across the atmosphere, as a bolt of lightning came from the sky, and Barton's head flew up at both the noise and the sudden light. The people below were all looking up too as a jet came into view, Natasha's voice coming over the speakers. But she wasn't the only female figure there. A woman with deep brown hair and crackling electricity surrounding her had landed beside the captain, and Barton knew instantly who it was. Amelia Ryanson. Remembering Loki's orders he went back down stairs and ordered the men leave. After all they needed to be nowhere in sight for the plan to work.

Coming back to reality he found the very woman he'd just been thinking about staring at him in worry, or at least thats what he thought it was. It appeared the man she had called Steve had been talking.

"So are you alright with that, Sir? Can you fly us there?" Steve asked, and Barton suddenly realised what they were asking. They wanted him to fly them into battle.

"Of course, I have a bit of a bone to pick with a certain God." He answered still watching Amelia's reaction.

Amelia's POV

****Great, I'm stuck with him.****

Rate and Review! So how do you like that? Don't worry though Barton won't be the only one getting toyed with, a certain man in green will too. But the question is which one ;)


End file.
